1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems, methods and computer code products for a data processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates generally to systems, methods and computer code products for the filtered display of a system diagram within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
System diagrams provide a graphical display of the configuration of components within a system. The system diagram may show the physical location, as well as the interconnectivity of each component. This can include the relative locations of different modules and/or parts to provide not only an approximated view of the physical system, but also to provide configuration information to the manufacturing and installation personnel. By maintaining this high level view of connectivity and physical placement, system diagrams also aide engineers and personnel with the placement of new components within the system.
Typical system diagrams provide functionality to observe the system at various viewing angles, for example, a top view, rear view, front view, and side views. While these various views provide manufacturing and installation personnel with a large amount of information for the location and interconnectivity of each component, such a vast amount of unfiltered information can be overwhelmingly confusing.